pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas's and Isabella's Special Moments
This episode shows Phineas's and Isabella's Point of View while they were having a bonding time with each other. Chapter 1: Isabella's POV (Start of the Day) I'm Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, the leader of Fireside Girls, and I have a huge crush on Phineas. Well, I'm planning a special bonding time with him, and I'm sure this is the BEST BONDING TIME EVER! I started my plan like this... Isabella: Hi, Phineas. What'cha doin'? Phineas: Hi Isabella, we're just cleaning our mess after we have a robotic-themed party. Unfortunately, all the robots explode, and we didn't know what happened. So, what's with the get-up? Isabella: Oh, I'm gonna have a shopping spree after I watch the newest movie of "Zoren and His Assistant". Phineas: Sounds fun. Isabella: Do you want to come? You can bought something that you will need in our next school year. Phineas: Yeah, just like, you and me, having a bonding time. Isabella: Okay, the Movie starts at 5:00. Phineas: Okay. See you at the mall! Chapter 2: Phineas's POV (The Revelation) I'm Phineas Flynn, the GREATEST MAN IN THE WORLD, I guess. Because Isabella asked me if she want to have a bonding time with me, and... I have a secret I wanted to share to you (please, it's between you and me only), I have a little huge crush at her. And I think she has feelings for me. So, I'll give her her BEST DAY EVER with me. I went to the theaters and I see her. She's so pretty! Her hair and her face, I think I'm gonna explode! So it's started in the mall... Phineas: '''Sorry, I'm late. '''Isabella: '''No, it's okay. Umm, let's go and watch now the movie, I'm so exited! '''Phineas: '''Me too. ''While we're inside, I tried to make a romantic moment with her, but I'm always distracted. When we eat in a restaurant, I felt we're in a date, wait a second Phineas, CORRECTION: A FRIENDLY date. '' '''Isabella: Phineas, what's wrong? Phineas: Nothing. Just, a little headache. Isabella: '''Hmm, after this, we'll go in my house and I give you a herbal medicine I always use. '''Phineas: '''Thanks Isabella. '''Isabella: No problem. Waiter: Sir, do you want a buffet with your girlfriend? Phineas: Actually she's not my... Girlfriend, huh? I like the sound of that. Waiter: '''Oh, sorry. This is our menu for today. '''Phineas: Oh sorry to say that.. Isabella: That's okay. I understand that. Phineas: Isabella, I'm just asking that do you have a... Isabella: '''If you asking if I have a boyfriend, no. I don't have. A crush, you? '''Phineas: Crush, but GF, I don't have. She's living across too in the street. She's friendly, sweet, and the best friend I could ever have. Isabella: My crush is very near in my house. He's courageous, clever, and my inspiration. Why we discussing our love life? Phineas: I don't know, but it's great you don't have a boyfriend. Isabella: '''What? '''Phineas: ''(smiling nervously)'' Nothing! Chapter 3: Isabella's POV (About to Say It) Hmm... I think Phineas was having fun in our bonding time. But, I can't say my true feelings for her, because I'm always distracted! Plus, he has a headache! But, it is not a relief that he has a crush. Time for Plan B! Isabella: Oh, Phineas, do you want to go at the Tri-State Area Amusement Park? Phineas: Oh, sure. I'd like to ride the ferriswheel! Do you want to ride with me? Isabella: Yes! I mean, yeah, sure, no problem, bro. Yes, the plan is going smooth and perfectly! (At the Top of the Ferriswheel...) Isabella: I'm scared Phineas! Phineas: Don't worry, Isabella! I'm always on your side. (Phineas and Isabella blushes and smiles) Isabella: Umm, Phineas... I just wanted to say.. (The Ferriswheel stops...) Uh oh! This not the plan! Chapter 4: Phineas's POV (Greatest Romantic Moment EVER!) Uh oh, the power source of the carnival was turned off! Man! At least, we can wait until the power go on. Phineas: Isabella, are you alright? Isabella: Yeah, OUCH! (Isabella's foot is aching causing her to fall at her seat) ''A little hurt. '''Phineas: '''Can you walk or stand? '''Isabella: '''I don't think so. '''Phineas: '''Good to bring my bandage, here. '''Isabella:' Why did you bring a bandage? Phineas: '''Better safe than sorry. '''Isabella: '''Oookay. Wait, did you bring your cellphone? '''Phineas: Out of batteries. You? Isabella: 'Forgot in my room. ''Oh, I wonder what she want to say to me seconds ago. 'Phineas: '''What did you want to say a while ago? Let me guess, it's about me, isn't it? '''Isabella: '''How did you.. OW! '''Phineas: '''Smart guess... Wait, are you alright? '''Isabella: '''I'm alright. Phineas, about my crush... ''(blushing) I'm talking about you. 'Phineas: '''You know, me too. I'm just talking about you. '''Isabella: '''So, I'm the friendly, sweet, and the best friend that you have met? '''Phineas: '''Yeah and I am the courageous, clever, and your inspiration? '''Isabella: '''Uh huh. ''(The ferriswheel is starting to move) Oh, I think the power station starts to warming up. Chapter 5: Isabella's POV (End of the Day) I guess this is it. After that ferriswheel moment, me and Phineas became couples. Oh, I almost forgot! There's something happened that I'll never forget. After he carried me in our house... '''Isabella: '''Thanks for helping me, Phineas. '''Phineas: '''No problem. Umm... Isabella, I just wanted to ask you... You and me, have a date tomorrow? '''Isabella: ''(blushing)'' Yeah, sure. Same place? Phineas: (nodds) Well, see you tomorrow! Isabella: 'Oh, wait! Your... OW! ''(Isabella falls to Phineas, and she kissed his forehead) Well, you know what it means... First kiss! On the forehead actually... '''Phineas: Are you alright? I said don't walk until your foot is in good condition. Isabella: I'm alright. Your medicine. Phineas: That's okay, you'd healed my headache just now. Isabella: ''(giggles)'' Glad to know. See you tomorrow, boyfriend! End Credits: Phineas's POV (Enchanted) Hmm, what just happened right now, she kissed my forehead! I think it's our first kiss, and I'll never forget this feeling. Phineas: '''Oh, hi Ferb. '''Ferb: '''Are you alright? What happened to you? '''Phineas: Enchanted. Ferb: (pauses) I guess, that's the feeling when you're insane in a girl. THE END Category:Fanon Works